thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Mephi
Mephi is an online novel written by Omega, founded as a mesh of The Fear Mythos, The Slender Man Mythos, and H.P. Lovecraft's "Cthulhu Mythos" and drawing thematic inspirations from Yevgeny Zamyatin's We. The story follows Lisa Wells, a reclusive young woman, as she is drawn into adventure with the arrival of I-330, a mysterious one-eyed female adventurer dealing in various kinds of otherworldly matters. The story has a more epic scope than the traditional Fearblog, focusing on a pan-universal conflict between the forces of the Fear Mythos and the Cthulhu Mythos for control of all reality. The plot makes heavy use of time travel, action sequences, and perspective shifts between multiple first person authors and a third person narrator named Antevorta. Omega is currently planning on publishing Mephi as a trilogy of novels, each one based off of Mephi's three acts. As such he is currently editing the story in order to make the story more suitable for the novel format and to prevent copyright issues with Victor Surge, the creator of the Slender Man. Plot Synopsis Mephi is divided into three Acts, each with a story arc and climax. 'Act 1' The blog begins with Lisa Wells finding a GMail account set up to her, tied to a blog containing backdated posts from Antevorta and I-330, along with orders from Antevorta to retrieve a black box Lisa has in her attic. Dismissing the fantastical nature of the blog posts, Lisa initially ignores the blog. But while cleaning through her attic, she discovers the black box, and inside finds a journal written by Elizabeth Wells, a 19th century ancestor of hers. Disappointed by the current state of her life, Lisa decides to spend her time reading through the journal, posting them on her blog as she goes. Throughout Lisa's inquiries, she discovers Elizabeth to be a seasoned vagabond, recently arriving at the small city of Los Valle at the time of the writing. The journal goes on to detail her adventures with Dorian Gardner, a newly found ally, as well as a towering, mysterious entity stalking her through her stay. It eventually ends with the two narrowly the city's destruction in the hands of an intruder donning a strange mask. Shortly afterwards, Lisa discovers a number of written threats from Grendel, an unknown individual. Perpetually terrified, Lisa goes to the town for one night, only to be lured into a dark alley and attacked by Grendel. Before Lisa can be badly harmed, a woman appears and opens fire, seeming to tear Grendel apart. Traumatised, Lisa blacks out. On the next morning, Lisa wakes up in her bedroom to find her saviour, who identifies herself as the same I-330 who had posted on the blog, serving her a cup of coffee. I-330 goes on to pay a massive sum of rent and cheerily helps her in everyday business, though keeping her answer to Lisa's inquiries short and unrevealing. Until one day, when I-330 recruits an unenthusiastic Lisa in a plan to break into the library she used to work at. During the break in they are attacked by a four-legged figure, but I-330 manages to fend it off, and they escape. Afterwards, I-330 agrees to introduce Lisa to the concept of Fears, with her help in return. I-330 continues to drag Lisa along on investigations, at one point discovering a rather morbid statuette, until I-330 decides to travel to Miskatonic University to meet up with Peter, an old acquaintance of hers. After a while, the group is assaulted by a number of armed intruders in military-looking uniform, killing Peter and abducting Lisa, whom I-330 narrowly rescues in time by some unknown method of travel. Following the attack, the two travel to Washington D.C. to meet Jacob Marchetti, former leader of a paranormal defense branch of the CIA known as the "Scoobies." With Jacob's help, Lisa and I-330 recruit the assistance of the city's local ghoul population to lead them through a series of underground tunnels into the headquarters of the Scoobies. Once inside, they encounter Lupine Wonse, the current leader of the Scoobies, who tries to kill I-330. She easily fights past the guards through use of teleportation and time manipulation, and finally reveals to Lisa that she is a time traveler. Lisa and I-330 begin to look across the United States for clues to Lupine's plans, at one point encountering The Intrusion within an abandoned CIA bunker, as well as a friendly group of Timberwolves led by Roy Makhno. While on the trail of a still active Scooby facility, they encounter Grendel, who is also seeking to enter the facility. Sharing a common goal, he proposes an alliance, which I-330 reluctantly agrees to. During the attack on the facility, which Grendel uses as an excuse to massacre everyone inside, I-330 and Lisa find a recording of Lupine, where he reveals his plan: Upon discovering an ancient ritual that could summon "the suited demon" from the doomed universe it originated from, he decided to perform the ritual, in the hopes that following the summoning, the Slender Man would act in the Scoobies' interests. On the run from the Scoobies, Lisa and I-330 go to Chicago, where they encounter The Rake and meet a branch of the Noctis Custodes. The Noctis are attempting to sacrifice several elderly citizens to the Slender Man in order to save the life of a child, but I-330 interferes, attempting to save both. The interference fails, and Slender Man kills both the elderly and the child. Soon after, they meet FBI agents Matthew Larsen and Lucy Parsons. They uncover a plan by the Scoobies to move their agents into the city, under the chaos of The Wooden Girl's activities. A three way fight between I-330/Lisa/the FBI, The Wooden Girl, and the Scoobies take place, during which I-330 reveals her left arm is made of shadows, and is capable of destroying the Wooden Girl's physical form. Matthew Larson is killed, but the others escape and learn that the Scoobies have been receiving donations from the Innsmouth Reconstruction Foundation. I-330 and Lisa travel to Innsmouth, where they infiltrate the home of Foundation leader Jacob Olmstead, and learn the location of an important Scoobies facility. The two travel to the facility, where they find Lupine testing the summoning ritual. The ritual draws several Fears to the facility, including the Slender Man. Lisa escapes while I-330 deals with Slender Man, but is attacked by The Smiling Man. The Archangel and a group of Timberwolves rescue her, just as the facility explodes, and Lisa sees I-330 killed by the Slender Man. For a time Lisa falls into depression, but a post from a past version of I-330 reminds her that, due to I-330 being a time traveler, she is still technically active and alive. Using this new motivation, Lisa gets in contact with the Lucy and the FBI, hoping to enlist their support. Characters *'Lisa Wells' is a socially troubled young woman living on her own, finding herself unexpectedly dragged into "eldritch shit and nonsense" by I-330's appearance. *'I-330' is a time-travelling adventurer, sporting several scars and a generally anachronistic outfit. She is known to be a highly skilled combatant and generally acts with an overt attitude toward dangers. *'Peter' is a professor at the Miskatonic University and an acquaintance of I-330's. *'Grendel '''is a malevolent time traveller with former relations to I-330. *'Lupine Wonse''' is a CIA officer tasked with dealing with supernatural matters. Category:Novels Category:Mephi